1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reader, such as a scanner, a copying apparatus, a printer, or a facsimile device, for reading the image of an original document, and to an image forming apparatus having the image reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus having a pivotally openable automatic document feeder and an image reader, a closing cover and a document platen section have magnets respectively attached thereon. The magnets assist a user to close the cover and hold the cover in place with the mutual attraction of the magnets.
One of the cover and a document platen section movably supports the magnet thereof, and when the cover is closed, the movably supported magnet is pressed, thereby turning on and off a limit switch. The opening and closing of the cover is thus detected.
Since a cover mechanism employs a magnet for opening and closing itself, a device, having a component such as a floppy disk that must be kept away from a magnet. The presence of the magnets limits the construction of the apparatus and the layout of the internal components thereof.
The mounting location must be determined considering that the magnets must not be exposed and that the flexibility of the configuration of the magnets is not very large. When the cover is closed, the magnets knock against each other, causing a clicking sound, thereby leading to friction and damage to the cover.